Collared and loved
by Maylin0616
Summary: A poor simple waitress who recently lost her only relative on this planet coincidentally meeting the richest man in her city. What will become of them? Will she ever fall in "love"?


This is my first story! Please forgive all my mistakes and enjoy the story!

May~

Prologue

Abigail Bayleaf a simple girl from a not so well family. Growing up all she had was an extremely busy mother and a dad who left the family as soon as he found out she was a girl. She can't say she has never seen her dad as he would come home every few weeks, walking in as if he owned the place, looking for anything valuable that he could take and sell to make some quick cash. If he saw nothing of value, he would grab Abby by the collar or look down at her with a disgusted face as if she was a molding piece of cheese on the ground in the sweltering hot sun. Kicking and hitting as he asked where her mother was, when she said nothing he would hit her a few more times before grunting and walking out. Her mother tried her best to raise Abby, but with nothing but a high school diploma she found only the low paying jobs open to her. She worked as a waitress during the day in a local diner and at night she was a call girl. Abby rarely saw her mom for more then 10 minutes at a time, as she would bring the groceries home or to drop something off before going to her next job. Abby wasn't bothered by the fact that her mom was never around as she knows her mom was trying her best to support her. With no one to depend upon Abby grew up a very independent girl, she did well in school as she would not accept anything but straight A's. she wanted something from life, she was determined to never become her mom and fall in this so called "love". While her friends were out on dates and having "fun", she was home taking care of the little apartment her and her mom shared. As soon as she was old enough to get a job she applied to a local restaurant.

Tony Lightwell growing up never worked a day in he's life till he was about 19; both he's parents passed away in a horrible plane crash. Leaving him with nothing but the clothes off he's back. He started a part time job as a way to make a living but with he's arrogant and bossy personality he was fired from the job as soon as he got it. Eventually he gave up and played around in the stock market. When he first entered the stock market all he had was 10 dollars, within the first week he turned the 10 dollars into 1000 dollars and the doubling of he's money went on and on. By he's 20th birthday he had enough money to buy the biggest house on the block with left overs.

Chapter one

Waking up in her tiny apartment, feeling lost and alone. Abby's mom had recently past away due to a sudden heart attack at work. Her funeral was just yesterday.

Today Abby didn't want to do anything but to shrivel up in her bed hugging her favorite teddy bear. Her mom made the teddy when Abby was 2.

It took her mom a whole month between the two jobs she juggled to make the teddy. when the teddy was finally done Abby loved it so much that she refused to let it go for days! Whenever Abby was upset she would hid in her bed with teddy and wait for her mom to come home.

But now her mom would never be able to come home again. The thought brought floods of tears to Abby's eyes, making getting out of bed even harder. Great and horrible memories flew through her head as her phone rang.

Wiping away the few tears that lingered on her cheeks, she looked at her phone. The screen flashed showing it was her manager from The Toast Factory.

It was the one place in town where all the drunk people go after a night of clubbing.

She answered the phone after making sure her voice was clear. " ." Trying to keep her voice under control was hard, especially when it was dry from all the crying Abby had been doing.

"WHERE ARE YOU!? You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Abby this is unacceptable!" Her manager Tory screamed through the phone, making Abby move the phone away from her ear a few inches before replying.

"I...I'm sorry...I'm still shaken from yesterday. I don't think I can make it in this morning." Struggling to keep her voice neutral she gets a few words out.

"Abby you know the policy we have on taking days off. I can't just let you not come in and think it's okay! I am sorry your mom is no longer with us, but you are expected here at work and since you didn't call in 24hrs ahead of time. There is nothing I can do for you, but to write you up if you insist upon not coming in!" Her voice had no emotions, it was just work to her.

Tory was the type to have a very obvious line between personal matters and work, no matter what excuses she was given, as long as it wasn't following the policies it was not acceptable.

"..." Abby had nothing to say, she knew it was pointless to say anything more, as Tory was strictly by the rules and nothing can change her mind.

"Abby...how about this, I will give you another hour to make it here. you don't live far from here, take your time and get your emotions under control then come in. okay?" Tory knew the situation that Abby was in, as her mom had been one of Tory's good friends for many years now.

Thinking things over Abby decided it was probably the best choice, Abby needed her job especially now that all the bills are piling up on her shoulders "yeah...thanks..."

"Abby dear, she's in a better place now. she no longer have to work all the time and all the burden has been lifted off her shoulders. and I'm sure she wouldn't want you crying your eyes out for her. she loved you so much and she was so proud of you! Proud of the fact you are so strong. proud of how she knew you are going to become something great! Ever since you were little she hoped you would not become like her, a fool and easily falling for the useless. you know I saw her before that day, she asked me to watch after you no matter what, it was as if she knew something was going to happen and she was ready to accept anything that comes for her! She knows you no longer need her. you have grown up to become a very independent and strong young woman!" Tory's voice was gentle as if she was talking to the hurt little girl she used to see whenever Abby's dad went through the house.

Tory's voice made Abby miss her mom even more, she missed how her mom was so different and so strong.

"Thank you Tory...I will be there in an hour. I'm sorry for the troubles I caused." taking a deep breath as she processed the words Tory said.

"Good I will see you then!" Tory was back to her work self, hanging up the phone before Abby had a chance to say goodbye.

After getting off the phone with Tory, Abby found the will power to get up and go face the world. Somehow Tory's words had made sense to Abby and was giving her the powers she needed to get over this devastating event.

Stripping of her old, XL, t-shirt, and cotton panties, she stepped under the hot water. letting the water coat her body in a refreshing layer, relaxing a little as the water felt nice. It was as if all the cells in her body had finally woken up from a deep sleep.

The past few weeks of sorrow and sadness sliding down Abby's nicely shaped body following the water down the drain. Closing her eyes she decided she was going to grieve one more time and that was it. Her mom wouldn't have wanted Abby to waste her life away just because she was no longer next to her in physical form. She would always remain in Abby's heart and mind, guiding Abby in the right direction.

Stepping out of the stemming shower with dripping hair, Abby grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her torso covering her fair sized chest and well shaped butt, the towel stop mid thigh on Abby, leaving her long limbs out in the open. Circling her long dark brown hair into a bun she secured it in place with a hair tie.

walking out of the bathroom, hunger hit her, as she went in search of something to eat she caught a glimpse of the clock in the living room, it read 8:30 "crap!" She said. As she made herself a quick peanut butter jelly sandwich, chomping it down along with a glass of milk.

She dashed for her room. Pulling on her work shirt that was blue with The Toast Factor logo at the collar on the left side, pair of black pants that hugged her hips and followed the curve of her butt.

After a quick look in the mirror she took an eyeliner and traced out her eyes, layered a fairly dark color on her eyelids, pulling the mascara wand over her long lashes a few times, then covered her lips in a nice shade of pink. she was ready.

Grabbing her apron that had all the things she needed for a day's work, and a pair of colorful socks as she headed to the door. Dropping the apron on the couch, as she sat next to it pulling on her socks and shoes as she looked up at the clock again. "10 minutes!" Grabbing her keys as she headed out locking up behind her.

Abby drove an old white Volvo S30, it wasn't anything fancy but she loved it. It was super reliable and extremely safe, seeing she was able to walk away from 2 accidents completely fine. Though she can't say the same for the car, but it was still doing a good job at getting her to places she needed to be at. Getting in she turned on the car, her radio came to life with Mockingbird by Eminem blasting, taking a deep breath before she put the car in drive and headed off.

Chapter two

After being at work for almost an hour, Abby had only had two tables of customers. One being a middle aged couple and the other a group of teenagers with little to no manners. Though she was kind of glad for the lack of customers, as she was in no mood to please anyone. She watched as a couple wondered over to a seat in her section that was next to some windows. After taking a deep breath she put on a smile, grabbing some silverware and menus she headed over.

Sitting at headquarters in the middle of a pointless meeting, Tony watched as the guys around him bickered and pointed at each other. All the noise was giving him a headache as he got to the end of he's temper, he slammed he's palms into the desk as he stood up. "This is getting us no where! Let's end it here for today." after saying what he had to say he walked out of the meeting room. Leaving behind a room full of shocked workers staring.

Reaching he's office he took a seat in he's office chair. Charlotte he's personal secretary wondered in soon after. "Sir you had another 20 minutes in that meeting. you shouldn't have left it." Ignoring her Tony stood up and headed for the front doors. Charlotte followed after in her heels . "Sir may I ask where are you headed? Your next meeting is in 30 minutes and it's with the president of HC. inc. this is once in a life chance opportunity, the company's expansions are dependent upon this meeting. I would much appreciate it if you stayed in the building!" She said chasing after him.

Reaching the front doors Tony turned on he's heels to face Charlotte 3 simple words was all he said "you are fired." he's tone was definite, no room for argument. Turning back around he walked out into the bright and beautiful day, leaving Charlotte with her mouth wide and eyes big.

Tony walked down the sidewalk glad to finally be out of that building of stress. The sun bright over him felt nice, the chemical filled air was relaxing. He had no destination in mind, he was just sick and tired of being stuck in that building listening to the same bickering and arguments that happens over and over.

Walking past a small cafe the smell of coffee distracted Tony from he's little walk, he's feet and stomach decided he needed a cup of that sweet smelling coffee and maybe some breakfast.

Her coworkers were a buzz behind the counter as Abby walked out of the back, with a tray of food on her shoulder. she raised an eyebrow at them as she pasted by. One of them stopped Abby and whispered to her "you got a hot one on your hands, he looks well off too!" She winked as she nudged her head in the general direction of where Tony had taken a seat. Abby's eyes looked over at where her coworker's chin had pointed. After staring for a second or two, Abby shrugged and went to deliver the food on her shoulder.

Abby didn't care for looks or money, unlike her friends and coworkers did at least. But the fact is she just didn't care for a relationship at the moment, which made Abby loose complete interest in all guys. The fact that no guy have impressed her didn't help either. Guys are simply just a way to relieve stress and nothing more so Abby thinks. All guys are the same to Abby they all just want one thing and once they get it they will up and leave you standing there like a weed in their life. So many times has this happened to Abby's friends that it hurts her just to see any girl with a guy. But we can't say Abby is inexperienced as all the guys Abby's been with had no complaints about her what so ever, just seeing Abby's curvy and well balanced body was a big turn on for most of them, much less a chance to "bang" her.

After Abby finished taking care of the couple she headed over towards Tony with silverware and a menu in hand. she smiled a polite, shy smile as she reached the table. Gently she placed the things in her hand on the table in front of Tony as she said "hello sir! How are you this fine day?" Taking a step back as she spoke to give him he's space.

"I'm fine. may I have a cup of coffee, a 3 egg spinach mushroom omelet with a bowl of fruit salad." Tony wasn't in any mood to play around as he give out he's order, seeing as Abby wasn't writing any of it down he spoke up "Aren't you going to write what I want down so my food will come out right?" Looking up at her for the first time since she walked up, the look on Tony's face changed from annoyed to curious. Abby looking straight down at him replied "don't worry you aren't the first cranky customer to walk in that door today and no I don't need to write down such a simple order mister thank you for your concern though much appreciated!" She beamed a polite smile at him. "Anything else?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow at her question, as he thought of the comment she just made "no that would be all." she turned on her heel as she walk off to put in he's order at the servers stand next to the counter. He's light brown eyes followed her every move, there was just something about her that attracted he's attention. After putting in he's order she brought over he's coffee, the wonderful aroma filled the air as she got closer and closer. "Here's your coffee sir and your food has been placed in anything else I can get for you right now?" Opening one of the small containers of cream she had brought with her Tony looked at Abby with curious eyes "Have we meet somewhere before, cuz you look really familiar." Abby raised an eyebrow at the question "ummm...I don't believe so sir, unless you were one of my flings from when I was too drunk to remember then maybe." She shrugged. Her confidence in herself made Tony chuckle, he's mind filled with images of this confident girl with her hands tied behind her back and kneeling obediently at Tony's feet. Laughing at what Abby had just said Tony replied "Oh I don't think I would be a fling. I am very possessive once they are mine they will always remember who they belong to and they better listen to what I say, or I will make sure they won't have the chance to see the outside world for days." Abby didn't understand how what he said connected to her answer, and too many things was going on in Abby's mind at the moment for her to even try and figure it out. "I'm sorry sir, I do not know what you mean and I have no interest either so if you would excuse me. I really am in no mood to play silly mind games today as I don't even want to be here!" The bell rang at the counter notifying Abby that her order was ready. As she was going to turn and to get the food tony spoke up again "it's your job to be here. if you don't want to be here making money then maybe you should quit and find a new job." Abby was starting to get annoyed, her tone was showing it well too "I'm sorry sir. You know my mothers death is no big deal nor is the fact that I no longer have any loved ones on this planet!" After that Abby dashed off to the back ally covering her face as tears streamed from her eyes making a mess of her makeup. Tony watched as Abby's figure disappeared. another waitress came by brought him he's food and apologized for Abby's behavior. "I'm truly sorry for my coworker's manners, she's just a little sensitive as her mother's funeral was yesterday and she's still trying to get things sorted out." after hearing what the waitress had said Tony pulled out a 20 dollar bill putting it on the table, deserting he's food as he rushed out the front doors in search of Abby. walking around the corner Tony saw Abby sitting almost curled into a ball next to the back door to the cafe. slowly and carefully tony made he's way to Abby squatting in front of her. "I'm sorry Abby I didn't know your mom past away recently. I didn't mean anything I said back there, I am just in a bad mood and I'm kinda taking it out on you. how about as an apology I take you out somewhere?" Tony's voice was almost a whisper. it was rare for him to be so gentle and caring of other, but he just can't help but treat Abby as if she was a delicate doll. Abby sniffed a few more times before looking up at tony wiping her eyes with her hands. "no thank you I'm working right now I have customers waiting for me in there."

"That's okay I will come and get you later after you are done with work. my job is close by so I can be here within 5 minutes. what time do you get off?" "In 2 hours." tony nodded and looked at he's watch. "okay I have a meeting in 10 minutes I will be back after that it shouldn't take over a hour. are you okay now?" He stood up holding out he's hand for Abby. she sniffed a few times and took he's hand. "yeah I'm fine I will get over it." Tony nodded and pulled out a card from the pocket in he's suit handing it to Abby "here's my card if something happens to you before I get back feel free to call me." taking and reading the card Abby's eyes widened "you...you are the CEO of Bollards inc.? Like in that building there?" She pointed to the tall building not a block away from the cafe. a laugh escape Tony's mouth as he looked at the shocked expression on Abby's face "Yeah I do and I have to run now I have a very important meeting." Quickly he kissed Abby on the cheek "Don't cry anymore okay? You are so much prettier when you aren't crying! I will be back soon." After that tony took off. Seeing a man in a suit run was just a funny thing, they just don't go together no matter how Abby looked at it. Still kinda shocked at the fact she just got a date with the richest man in the city she headed back in, heading to the bathroom to clean up the mess her tears had left behind.

Chapter three

Through out the meeting Tony was distracted with thoughts of Abby running through his mind. Fidgeting in his chair only hearing pieces and parts of he's guests words. Not knowing why he did what he did this morning, his heart questioned his actions, a new unknown feeling surged through Tony. Quickly trying to end the deal he focused his mind.

After 30 minutes of talking things out, changing this, changing that, they finally had a deal. They both signed at the bottom of a temporary contract, sealing the deal.

After walking his guests out he headed to his office. Stopping at the secretary's desk in front of his office. The temporary secretary typing on the computer in front of her. Tony stopped and asked her if she needed anything or had any questions and also to open up the rest of his afternoon. After the secretary did as he asked he walked into his office putting on a more comfortable set of clothing, before walking out again the bright afternoon sun greeted him.

Looking herself over in the mirror she took some wet paper towels and dabbled at her face trying to remove all the make up that stained her face from the tears that rolled down her cheeks earlier. After an effort of trying to fix her makeup the black rows of mascara and eyeliner finally cleared. The events of that morning flashed through her head as she looked in the mirror. Seeing her red eyes, unbelieving of the fact that the richest man in the city wanted to go on a date with her.

She was nothing special, she didn't have money, didn't have power, there was nothing to her she was just an plain ragged girl. Shaking the thoughts away from her head she straightened up her uniform and headed out.

The late lunch crowd rolled in as Abby stepped out of the bathroom. She took a deep breath before stepping into the sea of starved office workers.

The rush kept Abby's mind off of things as she ran around the store, but her eyes keeps wondering to the clock on the wall, counting the minutes and seconds till its time for her to get off and see Tony again.

Wondering in with the last of the lunch rush Tony walked over to an open seat, this time not in Abby's section as it was full. A server walked up to Tony's table her name tag read Victoria, she was a nice looking young lady in her early 20s, dark brown hair, big brown eyes that shined in the light, but she was nothing compared to Abby.

"Hello sir! My name is Victoria and I'm going to be your server today." She introduced herself as she set out the silverware.

"What can I get for you to drink?" She asked after she was done handing tony a menu.

"Coffee and a slice of chocolate pie please."

Nodding as she walked off to fetch what was asked of her.

Tony's eyes caught hold of Abby, she was put in an order at the computer behind the counter. Tony's eyes followed her through the store as she moved, he barely even noticed when Victoria brought over he's pie and coffee.

As Abby looked up to the clock again, for the hundredth time, she noticed Tony's eyes staring right at her, a light blush coated Abby's cheeks as she felt he's eyes watch her every move. She walked over to Tony chewing on her lip unsure of what to say or do she stopped at the edge of he's table. Tony smiled up at her as he sipped he's coffee.

"H..Hi"

"Hello Abby."

"So what happened this morning was real? I...I mean you really want to take me out?" Still unbelieving what happened this morning as she stood there, for once in her life Abby wasn't confident of her actions.

"Haha yeah everything was real. And yes I want to take you out, so please go back to work and finish what you have to do quickly." He's voice was commanding.

"...O..Okay...Give me 20 minutes and I will be done."

Abby turned to go back to work.

"One more thing stop chewing on your lip please."

Turning back around to look tony, Abby nodded letting her lip out of her teeth, she gave tony a small smile before walking away, back to what she was doing.

It was the longest 20 minutes of her life as Abby finally finished and clocked out. Grabbing her keys from the hook that hung in the back she headed out to the front of the store where tony was waiting. The closer she got to the table, where the rich and proper man she had just met that morning sat, the more nervous she became.

Tony watch as she got closer and closer he's heart wanted her. He didn't know why but he's body and soul was just attracted to her.

Abby took a seat as she reached the table smiling as she sat across from Tony her heart racing just from the way he eyes looked, shimmering under the lights of the cafe.

"Okay I'm all done."

"That's good. where would you like to go?"

"Please don't make me pick. I just hate picking I would rather someone made decisions for me. That would make my life so much easier."

"Oh? Why you say that?"

"Well for starters I wouldn't be regretting my decisions later on. And well...I just have always been in control and for once I just want to not have to worry about a thing in the world. You know have someone to depend on and rely on." Abby played with her keys as sad memories of her childhood flooded back to her bring tears to her eyes.

Tony reached across the table taking Abby's chin in he's hand raising her head as he's thumb wiped at her eye.

"Now now I told you this morning tears don't look good on you, not this kind anyways. And if you ever need anyone to make a decision for you I am always here. You can depend and rely on me I will support you and help you in anything you want to do." Even Tony was shocked at how gentle he was being, this side, these words, they were new to even himself.

Abby looked at Tony as he's big hand creased her face, she leaned a bit into his hand. "You know maybe you are right. Maybe we have meet somewhere else cause I just feel so comfortable with you and I am not the most trusting person. Especially not in guys." He's hand had so much warmth, it made abby feel safe and protected, not ever wanting to move again.

Tony chuckled at Abby's words "I agree it is very odd to say we just met this morning cause it really don't feel that way what so ever."

After that they sat there not moving just looking into each others eyes moments of silence went by, before Tony's phone rang he quickly moved to answer it. "Sorry give me one second."

Abby nodded.

"Okay did you make the reservation?"

"Good, we will be right out."

When he was done he hung up the phone and looked at Abby again.

"Ok you ready?"

"For?"

"Well this date. What else? If so let's go the car is waiting outside." Tony stood up as he talked. Abby followed after.

"Oh yes definitely ready!"

Holding out he's hand for Abby as they headed to the door. Opening it to the welcoming afternoon air the sky was half dark now and the stars are all starting to pop out one at a time.

Parked at the edge of the sidewalk was a slick black Mercedes-Benz that stood out from the rest of the car that parked around the block. At the back of the passengers side waited a man in a black suit who held open the car door as they got close to it. Tony moved letting Abby climb into the expensive car as he talked to the driver before getting in after Abby.

Abby sat in the car unsure of what to touch and not wanting to break anything she sat in a weird and uncomfortable position, trying to take up as little space as she needed. Earning a laugh from tony as he watched next to her.

"What?" Abby asked

"Nothing...nothing at all" Tony chuckled

"But...you are laughing at me..." He's laugh relaxed Abby just a bit.

Tony said nothing just reached over petting Abby on the head as he shook he's. For the rest of the ride they sat in a silence that was extremely nerve racking.

As the car came to a stop the driver came around and opened the door for them again. Tony got out of the car and waited as Abby to slipped out after him.

Abby looked around as she realized she was in one of the richest part of town where all the house wives spent most of their day shopping for new and expensive things they didn't need.

Abby looked to Tony as he spoke "okay let's find you something nice."

"Umm...why? I have clothes at home..."

"Well it never hurts to get new clothes!"

Tony said as he headed to the store they stood in front of opening the door and holding it for abby.

"But I don't need new clothes! I have plenty at home!"

"Abby dear please just get something suitable to wear to dinner at Leaveanio's. I don't want to argue with you about this."

"And I don't want new clothes especially not anything that's going to cost a fortune!"

"It's not going to cost a fortune."

"Yes it is!" Abby walked to the nearest dress that hung neatly on a hanger looking at the price tag it read $1050, holding it up "This isn't a fortune? I could get a new tv for this much!"

"Abby! Please don't do this! Just get a new outfit and we can go to dinner!"

He's tone was getting impatient and irritated. but Abby stood her ground.

"No I am not getting anything in this expensive place!"

The look on Tony's face hardened as he grabbed Abby by the wrist dragging her with him as he headed to one of the private changing rooms.

"What are you doing! Let me go!" Abby was trying to keep her voice down as they reached the changing room. Tony threw Abby into it before he walked in closing and locking the door behind them.

"Abby this is how we are going to do things you are going to go out there and find something nice to wear to dinner or I am going to show you what I do to girls who don't listen." He's voice was full of confidence and demand in a way daring Abby to say no.

"What? What are you going to do? Rape me? Kill me?" Abby loves a good challenge as her hands moved to her hips.

Tony laughed "No I am not going to do either of those. But just so you know I have a special taste in things. Do you know what BDSM is Abby?"

"Yeah I know what it is some of my friends are very into it. And?"

"Well good I'm glad you know what it is. Have you ever had any experiences with it?"

"No, but I have heard a lot about it and it's interesting. So? Tony what is all this leading to?"

"Well I am a dominant Abby, if you can't tell I like people listening to what I do and say following my instructions. and when they don't I get this craving to make them do it. And right now I want to get you into a nice outfit and take you to dinner but with you going against me it's making me want to show you my dominant side. I don't want to scare you away Abby! I really like you. I think you are just so perfect!"

In contrast to the gentle Tony Abby saw before this bossy demanding Tony was a big turn on. He's eyes blades with a passion that told Abby that what he's saying is true he really did like her. Though she didn't want him to know her feelings just yet considering she still didn't know what they are herself.

Even though she was unsure she decided it couldn't hurt to have some fun and test how serious he was. From the look in his eyes she really should have known better. Abby stubbornly sat down and crossed her arms. "Show me how you would make me" Tony glared at her and then without a word quickly turned on his heels and left her in the changing room. Abby sat there bewildered and unsure of what to do. After getting herself together she just was about to get up and leave the room when Tony charges in again holding a very expensive dress that is just her size.

Before waiting for her to react he grabs Abby and tells her "You have two choices, one you can undress yourself and try this on and I won't look if you don't want me to or I will be forced to resort to option two which involves me taking off your clothes and making you try it on so choose wisely." Thinking it over Abby decides she better stop pushing her luck, quickly she stripped to her undergarment holding out her hand waiting for Tony to hand her the dress. Caught by surprise by her quick decision and having had no time to turn around, he's eyes grows big as he takes in the stunning beauty before him. With the answering of he's lower regions, quickly he adjusted he's pants in an attempt to hide the bulging mass of a hard on. Handing Abby the dress he turned slightly away trying to prevent he's desire from taking control. A bit hurt from Tony's shift in he's gaze she took the dress and slipped it on over head, of course the dress fit Abby's body to the T hugging her curves in exactly the right places. Looking behind her she noticed how the dress exaggerated her chest and hips making a perfect hour glass figure.

Out of the corner of he's eyes tony noticed the dress on Abby it was even better then he had imagined. all her wonderful qualities were well captured and the color of the dress reflected her personality.

"That's the one." Tony exclaimed as he stared into the mirror.

Abby looked at the price tag, her mouth dropped as she saw the number listed "$4550 dollars! You are kidding! That's more money then what's in my bank account! No! I will not be buying this dress!"

"Who said anything about you buying it? I will be the one buying it of course and you need some shoes too. come lets go." Tony unlocked the door as Abby was still recovering from the shock.

"I don't need this dress! And no you are not spending this much money on me! You just met me this morning! No no no and no!" Crossing her arms as she stood there not moving.

Rolling he's eyes and sighing tony reached in and grabbed Abby by the waist, throwing her over he's shoulder before he headed off to where the shoes were in the store. Abby kicked and hit Tony yelling "Put me down you rich son of a cheese bottom!" Getting annoyed Tony raised he's hand and it landed firmly on Abby's bottom getting a surprised yelp from Abby as she stopped squirming. "That's better. You don't have a say in this anymore just be good and we can go to dinner!"

Unsure of what to do next Abby calmed down and held onto the back of Tony's shirt as he carried her to the shoe section.

Gently Tony placed Abby in an armchair "Be good stay here okay?" He's voice was stern with a hint of warning. Abby sat in the chair as she watch Tony wonder into the rows of heels, thinking wether if she should listen to he's words or not.

Tony spotting the exact pair he's been looking for finding Abby's size, he headed back to where he had left Abby hoping she is being good and stayed where he told her to, to he's surprise she has. Smiling as he walked over she petted the top of her head "Good girl!"

Feeling a bit of glad as her decision to stay earned her a praise.

Kneeling down tony reached for abby feet putting on the pair he had picked out, on her right foot first then the left. After he was done he stood up holding out he's hand for Abby pulling her to her feet and walking her a few steps as she got used to the heels. Abby liked the heels and decided it was pointless to argue anymore with him as it wasn't going to change this stubborn man's mind.

"Do you like them?" Tony asked looking at Abby admiring her whole outfit.

"Yes! I love them."

"No argument this time?"

"Don't have the energy, I'm starved"

Tony laughed as he nodded

"Well let's go then."

Hand in hand heading to the checkout, after paying for the dress and shoes they went back outside.

The driver was waiting patiently by the back door of the car as they stepped out of the store.

To be continued...


End file.
